Give me a Kiss
by Meluu93
Summary: Muchos tipos, en muchas circunstancias, pero solo un significado. 'Tú lo sabes...' '¿De qué hablas' 'Solo bésame, idiota' One-shoots sobre besos entre nuestras parejas favoritas, en respuesta a los Retos Ilustrados, tabla N 4: Tipos de Besos
1. En el Taller

Hey! Bueno, aquí tengo una nueva idea, en respuesta a la tabla N°4 de Retos Ilustrados: Tipos de Besos.  
Voy a tratar de poner de todas las parejas *.*. Primero, Jake & Nessie...Es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre ellos...y más aún un one-shoot...así que...no sean tan duros xD

* * *

~ **R**etos Ilustrados: Amor; Tabla N° 4: Tipos de Besos

1.- ~ **E**l Beso Sorpresivo: _Jacob Black & Renéesme Cullen_

Miré mis pies, que se balanceaban suavemente en el aire, pues la mesa de herramientas de Jake era alta…y yo no llegaba al piso.

Levanté mi vista color chocolate de mis zapatos nuevos (cortesía de Tía Alice), apartando un rizado mechón cobrizo de mis rostro y observé a mi novio, que apreciaba embelesadamente el motor del Volvo que papá le había encomendado reparar. Fruncí el seño.

-Jake… -Llamé su atención. Sus ojos oscuros se fijaron (al fin) en mí

-¿Sí, Ness? –Preguntó y yo suspiré, poniendo una cara tierna

-¿Podemos ir a La Push? –Sugerí, haciendo un puchero. Él sonrió de forma culpable y se pasó una mano por su oscuro cabello, el cual ahora llevaba corto. Me encantaba ese gesto.

-Solo un segundo, princesa… -Volvió a centrar su atención en el Volvo y me crucé de brazos, volviendo a fruncir el seño.

-¿Sabes qué creo? –Dije con cierto toque de rabia –Pienso que prefieres más a tus autos que a mí –Reclamé –Es decir, te pasas _horas_ adorando con la mirada los motores, hablándoles como si fuesen personas… ¿Y yo? Solo me sientas aquí, diciendo alguna cursilería y de vez en cuando besas mi frente, más que nada cuando necesitas que te pase una herramienta; y se me ocurre que…

Fue tan rápido que mis ojos quedaron abiertos por la sorpresa. Había estado tan enfrascada en mi monólogo, que no lo vi acercarse…y mucho menos pude preveer su beso. Pienso que ni la Tía Alice hubiese podido verlo, aún si su don sirviera con los licántropos.

Sin embargo, mis labios se afianzaron a los suyos sin mucha dificultad, como si estuviesen creados para estar unidos.

-Nessie… -Murmuró, separándose de mi suavemente, mientras pegaba su frente a la mía y yo sonreía –Cállate –negó con la cabeza y rió burlonamente

* * *

Y?? qué les pareció?  
Un RR no hace mal a nadie...y hasta ahora no los cobran xD

Besiitos, Mel =)


	2. Bésame, idiota

Bueno, primero que nada: Muchas Gracias por sus RR!! Aquí traigo el segundo de estos pequeños...creo que One Shoots xD que tiene como protagonistas a Jasper y Alice.  
Personalmente, no estoy muy conforme con éste...no sé si llega a ser precisamente un "beso violento"...es que nunca se me han dado bien relatar éstos en particular.  
En fin, la suya es la última palabra; so...Read!

* * *

2.- ~ **E**l Beso Violento: _Twilight; Jasper Hale & Alice Cullen_

_Alice's POV_

Jasper caminaba a mi lado en completo silencio, mirando hacia todos lados. Hacía muy poco tiempo que nos habíamos encontrado…creo que tan solo hace un mes, sin embargo, a mí se me hacía como si ya lo conociera de toda la vida.

Creo que él sería algo así como mi pareja _por toda la eternidad_. El problema…es que ni siquiera nos habíamos besado. Ni una vez. Ni un pequeño roce. Nada.

Él era todo un caballero y no había pasado de tomarme la mano o besarme una mejilla…a veces, cuando yo le contagiaba mi alegría y entusiasmo, me abrazaba y besaba con suavidad mi frente. Era muy dulce todo eso pero…yo ya estaba lista para un beso en toda regla, nada de andar con caballerosidades del sigo XV.

Me frené y el siguió unos pasos, pero luego se volteó y alzó una ceja

-¿Estás teniendo una visión Alice? –Negué con la cabeza y suspiré, caminando hacia él

-Jasper… -comencé lentamente –He estado pensando, ¿sabes? Y…bueno…he notado cosas que… -Traté de buscar el mejor modo para decirlo- podríamos decir que no van bien entre nosotros, no sé si me entiendes… -Una mueca surcó su rostro de ángel y bajó la mirada

-Creo que sí… -murmuró y volvió a mirarme, utilizando una sonrisa torcida que no llegaba a sus ojos –Mira Alice…yo sabía que esto no iba a funcionar –susurró y yo abrí los ojos bien grandes, a causa de la sorpresa

-¿De…? –Sacudí un poco la cabeza -¿De qué estás hablándome? –Se acercó y me acarició una mejilla con dulzura

-Yo sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ángel mío…

Eso me sorprendió; yo nunca lo había oído decir cosas tan tiernas, mostrarme sus sentimientos de esa forma…y aún así no entendía que trataba de explicarme.

-Sabía que eras demasiado buena, demasiado bondadosa…y yo…solo soy esto, un ex soldado, un monstruo –Su mano cayó a un lado de su cuerpo –Has estado conmigo más tiempo del que creí posible…hasta que has notado lo malo que soy… -Fruncí el seño

-Jazz, yo no estaba diciendo eso… -puso uno de sus fríos dedos sobre mis labios, callándome. Me crucé de brazos con enfado y el volvió a sonreír de esa forma melancólica.

-Está bien, pequeña…yo entiendo –Y de nuevo, un beso en mi frente

-Oye, yo solo iba a decirte que quería… -de haber podido sonrojarme, lo habría hecho –Algo de…bueno…ya que vamos a ser una pareja…cosas de esas…tú sabes –El frunció el seño

-No, no lo sé –Alcé una ceja. ¿Qué él no sentía todas mis sensaciones y eso?

-¿¡No!? –Era imposible que no me entendiera. Ahora me crucé de brazos con cierto enfado; era obvio que sabía y solo no me lo quería dar. Claro, ¿quién va a querer besar a una vampiresa como yo?

-¿De qué hablas Alice? –Su cara de desconcierto fue la gota que derramó el vaso

-Solo bésame, idiota –con mis manos tomé el cuello de su camisa y lo atraje hasta mí, presionando con fuerza sus labios sobre los míos.

Fue como el golpe entre una roca y otra, entre dos cubitos de hielo; así de duro y frío…pero mucho más satisfactorio.

Técnicamente, yo no sabía besar…quizás esta fuera mi primera vez, quizás no, no lo recuerdo…pero intenté hacerlo como más me parecía.

Moví mis labios con rudeza, presionando cada vez más al no obtener respuesta de su parte. Pasé mis manos por detrás de su cuello pero él ni se inmutó…y eso ya estaba hartándome.

Me separé un poco y me dirigí a su oído

-¿Podrías complacerme aunque sea un momento, grandísimo idiota? –Callé su respuesta volviendo a…creo que el mejor término es aplastar, mis labios sobre los suyos.

Y esta vez reaccionó, estrechándome fuerte entre sus brazos, bajando más la cabeza para que su boca estuviera con la mía con menos dificultades. Ahora era él quien tenía el control. De haber podido, habría destrozado mis labios, mordiéndolos de forma leve para un vampiro, por lo que si yo hubiese sido humana, habría quedado sin boca hace rato.

-¿Suficiente señorita? –Jadeó en mi oído, con su sexy acento sureño

-Solo por ahora –mordí el lóbulo de su oído y seguí caminando.

* * *

Y?? qué les pareció? Bueno, malo, terrible, asqueroso? Para saber todo eso necesito un RR xD i aún no los cobran pero...saben que más?? he oído por ahí que los Cullen se sienten atraídos a chicas que dejan reviews en los fics, por más cortitos que sean.. Quién les dice que tal vez alguno no se les aparezca en su ventana esta noche?? =P

Besitos, Mel


	3. Te extrañaré

Hola de nuevo!! Y otra vez: GRACIAS por sus RR!! De veras, me hacen muy felíz.  
En este caso, traigo uno un poco más...triste, con Edward y Bella como protagonistas. Yo creo que podría estar situado en Luna Nueva, días antes de que Edward se fuera, luego del cumpleaños de Bella.

En fin, aquí esta:

* * *

3. - ~ **E**l Beso Del Adiós: _Twilight; Bella Swan & Edward Cullen_

_Edward's POV -- Situado en New Moon_

Sinceramente, no estaba completamente seguro de poder hacer esto. Me refiero a… ¿Dejarla? ¿A ella? Mi vida…ella era todo para mí, era mi razón de existencia pero…también sabía que yo era un peligro para su vida, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido en su cumpleaños. Y por eso ahora iba a su casa a tan solo 90 Km. /h, porque quería retrasar este momento lo más posible.

Me detuve frente a su casa y un instante después ella salió radiante por la puerta, tan hermosa como siempre…y suspiré. _No lo lograré…_

Bajé del auto, tratando de poner mi mejor sonrisa, la que tenía guardada solo para ella, para la única persona que me había devuelto mi humanidad.

Me acerqué, parándome frente suyo. Bella también sonreía y tenía sus pálidas mejillas cubiertas de un tierno y hermoso sonrojo, característico en ella. _Cómo la extrañaré…_

Levanté mi mano suavemente y acaricié su rostro con delicadeza. Bajó la mirada y su cara se tornó aún más roja; me permití una suave risa. Con mi otra mano toqué su sedoso cabello castaño, bajé mi mano por su espalda y la dejé en su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia mí y abrazándola suavemente, inhalando lentamente su aroma, ese que me volvía loco.

Ella levantó la cabeza y clavó sus hermosos ojos chocolates en los míos, al parecer investigándome con la mirada, volviéndome loco por no saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza. _Añoraré esa sensación…_ Deposité un beso en su frente, me abrazó.

Todo esto era por su bien, porque debía tener una vida completamente normal, como la de cualquier adolescente…no debía convertirse en un horrible monstruo como yo…no mientras tuviese otra opción…Por eso debía irme pronto, irme lejos…

Deslicé mi mano de su mejilla a su barbilla, alzando su rostro y mirándola a los ojos nuevamente. Le sonreí y ella hizo igual. Bajé mi rostro e inmediatamente mis labios buscaron contacto con los suyos.

Fue un beso suave, lento, tierno, cargado de amor…fue un beso de adiós, aunque este no era el momento exacto de irme…pero lo haría lo más pronto posible…

-Te amaré siempre Edward…por toda la eternidad –susurró, abrazándome.

Mi muerto corazón se partió en dos.

* * *

And?? Qué les pareció? Recuerden que para saberlo necesito un RR xD ii que a los Cullen les resultan fasinantes las chicas que dejan lindos reviews *¬*

xoxo, Mel


End file.
